Mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) can support an increasing variety of communications and other features. For example, a mobile device may send/receive telephone calls, emails, text messages, instant messages (IMs), etc.; present multimedia content, such as games, images, videos, music, etc.; and run other applications, such as organizers, web browsers, etc. Many of these mobile device features, while desirable in many circumstances, can serve as a distraction to a user whose attention should be focused elsewhere. Particularly, users operating a vehicle may be highly susceptible to distractions from certain features of mobile devices, and such distractions may place these users and others in the vehicle at risk.